


It Doesn't Matter

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, No penetration, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关键词：异性性描写（四人行但是没有换女伴），同性无插入</p><p>“Shan。我是不是太坏了？还是我该放你走？”<br/>你把他更紧地拢进怀里，回答，<br/>“It doesn’t matter。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

弃权声明：  
我不认识故事中人物，他们不属于我而是属于他们自己。内容与现实无任何关联。

 

*****  
演唱会结束后你们去了酒吧庆祝。Jared笑得嚣张地把你推了上去打碟，你看着他挑衅的目光耸耸肩，一跃身跳上了舞台。舞池里疯狂的男女发出兴奋的吼叫声，你张嘴发生一声野兽的低吼作为回应，整个酒吧的气氛瞬间被点燃。

你在台上随着节拍跳动，人群随着你的鼓点走向沸腾。你在某一个间隙朝你亲爱的弟弟望过去，他在笑，满脸的胡茬挡不住孩子一样天真恶魔一样魅惑的笑脸。他宝石蓝的眸子里闪着妩媚的讯息，男男女女都会瞬间淹没在那片海洋里。

但是他没有看你，他在和两个金发的有着性感身材的女人在调情，他在对着她们展示自己无往不利的笑容。你看不到两个女人的脸，但你想能让Jared感兴趣的女人，一定不丑，而且有着自己独特的气质美感。如Cameron，如scarlet。

你的心瞬间沉入堕入冰冻了的湖里。你收回目光，对着台下扬起嘴角露出坏笑，把耳机里的音量跳到最大，再次坠入了你自己的世界。  
但是，你知道，今晚你将会有一个堪称美妙的夜晚。  
哈。

庆祝结束了之后你坐在车子里等着Jared，焦躁的手指在手机屏幕上滑了又滑。

过了很久之后他终于慢慢迈着步子走了过来，身边是你方才见过的金发尤物。他走到驾驶仓前慢慢摇下了车窗，从外面对你露出别有意味的笑容。

“Shan，这是Vivian。”他指了指怀里搂着的金发女郎，染着黑色指甲的手指顺势抚摸上她涂着鲜红娇艳的唇。你看着那姑娘娇媚得意的笑容，慢慢点了点头。

“Shan，这是Lina，她可是你最大的粉丝。Lina，好姑娘，看在老天的份上你赶紧坐前面去吧，这可是你最喜欢的shannimal。”Jared对着另一个姑娘露出暧昧的笑容开着玩笑。你皱皱眉，转头看着你的粉丝。叫Lina的姑娘抹了淡妆，她在你冷淡的注视下悄悄红了脸颊，她垂下眼帘睫毛轻眨的样子像极了记忆里的某个人。你叹口气，推开旁边的车门，邀请了她。“对，Lina，到前面来吧。”  
你戴着墨镜，驾驶着黑色的汽车在忽明忽暗的隧道里奔驰而过。在黑暗的间隙里，你听到了后座传来的黏腻的接吻传来的口水声。在光明的瞬间，你从反光镜里看到那双涂着黑色指甲的手在女人裙下游移的画面。你瞬间有点恶心，苍白了脸颊。你身边叫Lina的姑娘担心地看着你，你摇了摇头，露出安抚的笑容。  
多么讽刺，你载着你的弟弟兼爱人，驶向你们的家，车上是两个将和你们共度春宵的金发尤物。

 

********  
“so，Shan。你知道该怎么做了？”他怀里搂着Vivian在沙发上热吻，然后掉转头挑眉看着你。你面无表情点了点头。  
他又转向Lina，暧昧地眨了眨眼，露出下流的笑容，  
Hey，Lina，好姑娘，跟shannimal老师学习的机会到了！”

金发姑娘手足无措但仍十分期待惊喜的样子，让你伸出的手愣了半晌。然后在听到他不满的哼声时，你甩甩头打断了不必要的回忆。你坚定的伸出手搂住了姑娘，把她抱入自己怀里，你听到自己轻声在安慰他，“嘘，don’t be afraid my love，I’ll never hurt you.”然后你听到了Jared沉默半晌后发出了一声嘘声，然后饶有兴致地和Vivian搂住一起注视着你们。

一切进行的很顺利，Lina嫩滑的肌肤手感很好，而且她很合作，你的每一次碰触和低喃都得到了她火热的回应。你看着她涨红的脸颊和因快感而闪烁着泪花的样子，看着她逐渐在你身下绽开的美好的胴体，看着她脸上带着的满足而眩晕的笑容，你心中突然升起了不忍。你拿过沙发上的毯子，想要盖住彼此。

“Shan！你在干嘛！”他的声音简直要气急败坏了，他的眼神因为惊讶和愤怒而闪闪发光。  
你回头看着他在怒气中仍美得惊人的面庞，看着他红肿诱人的薄唇，看着他有着几把红痕的胸膛，看着他向你走来，像从梦中走来要和你缠绵的神祗，你感觉自己坚硬勃起到了疼痛的地步。

但是你的神祗走过来，狠狠抽走了你手中的毯子，他甚至赌气到不愿意看你一眼，就走回了自己的位置上。他旁边的女郎想伸出手想试着抚慰他的性器，被他狠狠拍开了。

“leave me alone！”他像只困兽一样挫败烦躁地低吼，你觉得下一秒他会狠狠摔开门扬长而去。

 

你紧紧闭上双眼叹了口气。再睁眼的时候你对着Lina露出了可爱的笑容，你还是对她说了那句话，“don’t be afraid my love，I’ll never hurt you.”

你看着她僵硬的身躯慢慢变软变暖，你慢慢站起来褪去了彼此所有的衣服，慢慢搂住她亲吻了她甜蜜的唇。她的唇里有着鸡尾酒甜甜的味道，像是某个夏日你在某处偷尝得到的某个香吻。你再次闭上了双眼。

你进入她的时候她紧绷了一下。她不是处女，但性经验一定不多。

你不发一语的在她体内冲刺，用眼角的余光看到了Jared也已经把Vivian推到沙发上开始了他的掠夺。

你看着他精瘦柔韧的腰杆起伏时掀起的波浪的弧度，看着他圆润的臀瓣间那个小巧可爱的若隐若现的后穴，看着他仰起脖子时微凸的喉结，看着汗水从他深深陷下去的背脊往下滑落，落入两个深深凹下的腰窝之间。

他紧紧闭上了双眼，及肩的长发在空气中飘荡，在灯光照耀下发出的光芒刺痛了你的眼睛。你听到他发出了一声沉重而满足的呻吟。

“oh，Shannon。”

“oh，Jared。”你的喉咙里涌起了哽咽，你的鼻头一阵发酸。你伴着这声叹息达到了高潮，脑海里是你弟弟四肢大张在床上被你操得死去活来的画面。

 

一切都结束了之后，你站起来赤裸着身体向浴室走去。你身下的姑娘堪堪叫住了你，  
“hi Shannon。我可以记下你的电话号码吗？”  
你吃惊地回头，看到了她充满期待像个小狗的眼神，那眼神让你想起了记忆里某个半夜爬上你的床对你索吻的少年。  
你点点头，无视了他张大嘴巴的傻样，拿出手机记下了她的号码。他的表情变成了不敢置信和被背叛的愤怒绝望。你亲吻了姑娘光洁的额头，对她说，  
“good night， my love。”

 

**********

你在浴室里发呆时听到自己的卧室里传来了几声砰砰的响声，然后一切又归于了沉寂。你擦着头发走近卧室，摁亮墙上的灯，果然看见了满室狼藉，你和某人同一款的黑莓手机静静躺在地上，四分五裂。你走近自己的大床，在上面看见了把自己裹成了蚕蛹的Jared。床头只露出了他柔软蓬松的发顶，他的肩在轻轻颤抖，伴着并不明显的啜泣声。但你早在浴室里时就从心底听到了这牵动着你一辈子的声音。

你爬上床，温柔地把你的爱人从被子里剥了出来，你轻轻吻了他的额头，“good night，my love”你站起身，打算到隔壁的房间去睡。  
他抓住你的手，抬起泪眼婆娑的脸狠狠指控，“你今天也对那个婊子这样说了！”

“不，我没有，Jared。我当时想的是你。”  
“你发誓你没有喜欢上她？”小家伙还是一点儿也不相信。  
“不，当然没有。我只是在一个瞬间把她当成了你。你知道的，她羞涩的眼神看起来很像你十七岁的时候。”Shannon在吻与吻的间隙里解释道。  
接下来很久都没有人说话。

你们更加缱绻的接吻，用唇舌覆盖住别人在对方身上留下的痕迹。你把Jared的腿搁上肩膀，亲吻着他精致的脚踝和敏感的大腿内侧。你流泪的性器挤压着他丰满的臀瓣，一次比一次更用力地在他大腿间摩擦进出，在他腿间留下深深的红印。你稳住他娇艳欲滴的唇瓣，舌头在他湿热滑嫩的口腔里攻城略地，逼得他发出一声比一声更重的喘息。你

你揉掐玩弄着他粉色的乳头，看着它们在手下逐渐坚硬绽放，你忍不住低下头叼住了他们狠狠拉扯，让你弟弟不由地更加挺起了胸脯，把你的头深深按在了他的胸前。

你握住他同样勃起的性器，玩弄着他顶端微张的小口，你用上了打鼓时的灵活力度激情演绎着你们的情欲之歌。

你听着他的喘息越来越沉重，大腿夹得越来越紧，你加快加大了撞击的力度，手上的动作越来越快，你啃咬着他敏感的耳垂，胸膛感受着他挺立小巧的乳头拂过的快感。你越来越控制不住自己了，你最后记下撞得他几乎要合不拢腿跪倒在了床上。你在他耳边低吼，

“Jared，cum，cum for me！”  
在你野兽般的嘶吼和他越来越急速的喘息中，你们同时呼喊着对方的名字到达了高潮。

你沿着他光滑的背脊亲吻，亲吻着他留下了清淤的腰侧，划过他挺翘的臀丘来到你肆意驰骋过的大腿间。你亲吻了他被磨破了皮的娇嫩大腿，试探地伸出舌头舔了舔臀缝间紧闭的小口。

“oh！WTF!” 他惊呼一声，伸开腿把你踹下了床。

“我跟你说过。想都别想！”他的声音听起来真冷酷。  
你从床下站起来走上床，一步一步走向你被宠坏了的宝贝弟弟。你看着他在你的阴影压迫下慢慢后退，他的背碰上床头柜时他停止了挣扎，像一只被猎犬围捕的小兔子一样露出无辜泫然欲泣的眼神。  
但你知道他才是那狡诈冷酷的猎手，在猎取了你这只雄狮后又无情地把你打入了永久的监牢，偶尔会施舍一点自以为是的口粮。你搞不懂他的游戏规则，你不懂他的突发奇想和古怪的坚持。但你知道他离不开你，他像你依赖着他一样依赖者你。

你本可以咬断枷锁扬长而去，或者对他施以报复的反击。但你选择了待在寂寞的牢笼里迎合他扭曲的游戏。  
因为猎人和野兽相爱了。

 

你伸出手，把他拥入怀里。你把洁白的杯子拉过来，罩上你们的头顶。你亲吻了他的额头，说，“别怕，Jared。我永远不会伤害你。”

他颤抖地低语，“你发誓你也永远不会离开我？”

你痛苦地闭上了双眼，“我发誓。”

半晌没有人再说话，窗外的月光凄冷而温柔地照进了屋子里。在你以为他睡着了时，他在你怀里发出了呓语。---“Shan。我是不是太坏了？还是我该放你走？”

你把他更紧地拢进怀里，回答，----“it doesn’t matter。”

 

Yes， It doesn’t matter。  
一切都会好起来的。  
是吗？


End file.
